Small Bump
by Bella-you-are-utterly-absurd
Summary: "What do you want?" Quinn snaps out. "I…I wrote something and I really want you to hear it, but it's kinda private and I didn't think you would want the rest of glee club hearing it…so right okay, just listen to it Quinn, please."


**This is a little idea inspired by Ed Sheeran's song 'Small Bump'. **

**I don't own glee, I am only going to borrow 2 of the characters, just for a thousand words or so.**

****Please do enjoy it, and don't be afraid to drop me some reviews to tell me what you think of it. ****

* * *

><p>It's late Friday evening and McKinley High is deserted save the lonely caretaker wandering somewhat aimlessly through the grounds. Puck saunters through the open doors and head towards the choir room, he only has one chance to do this. He needs it to be perfect.<p>

When he reaches the room he clears everything away apart from one line of chairs facing the centre of the room which hosts a lone stool. Puck unzips his well worn guitar from the flimsy case and strums a few frail notes.

Suddenly in a moment of overwhelming panic, he feels self-conscious and open. What if she doesn't come? Why should she? After everything he had done to her. She hadn't acknoledged his text in any way. He'd only assumed that she would come.

What if she didn't even get the dumb text? What if she had interpreted the message in the wrong way?

His eyes flash up to the mandetory clock hanging on the wall above him.

6:53

He was 22 minutes early. Puck groans in impatience, then mentally slaps himself.

"Dude get a grip." He hisses out loud.

Puck clutches at the guitar neck, and begins to strum again. Humming out the calming melody he'd poured his heart into composing. He wasn't going to lie, he was immensely proud of it.

'Not so dumb now am I?' He contorted to nobody in particular in his mind.

He plays the song over and over, desperately praying that she will appear.

* * *

><p>The school is quiet, unnervingly quiet as Quinn makes her way awkwardly towards the choir room. The sound of flat pumps squeaking harshly echoes around her. Protectively she covers her swelled stomach as she walks down the corridor. Why on earth had Puck called her down hear at this time of day?<p>

She wasn't even going to come but then the idea of Puck waiting alone thinking that she was coming in the school all by himself...

Quinn turns into the choir room and sees Puck sitting there in the centre of the room guitar cradled against his chest, his back facing Quinn and she can hear him humming softly, barely audible. His hair styled in his ridiculous mohawk that still makes him look like an idiot. He's wearing a light white t-shirt over a baggy pair of jeans. Quinn stands watching him for a few moments then breaks the silence.

"What do you want Puck?" She snaps out.

Puck jumps and spins around hurriedly.

"Oh hey Quinn, so um, you got here okay then?" He stutters and mumbles. Quinn nearly smiles in amusement. He really wasn't that tough, lord knows why half the school was so terrified of him, but she stops herself just in time.

"What do you want?"

"I…I wrote something and I really want you to hear it, but it's kinda private and I didn't think you would want the rest of glee club hearing it…so right okay, just listen to it Quinn, please."

Quinn lets out an exaggerated sigh in hope to cover up her surprise. He'd written her a song, Puck had written her a song. She slowly makes her way over to the line of chairs and sits down. She looks up and nods at him.

He smiles back then begins to strum.

"You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life." His voice is low and soft different to his usual style but it the sound is amplified by the empty choir room. Quinn's hands unconsciously cover her stomach again as she realise what Puck is going to sing about.

"You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes, I'll hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I can, but for now you're scan of my unmade plans, small bump four months, you'll open your eyes."

He isn't going to sing her a love song, try to serenade her. He's singing to her baby, their baby. Puck carries on oblivious to the tears gathering in Quinn's eyes as every soft sung note is heard loud and clear.

"And I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth, if you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you."

Quinn feels the tears run down her face as Puck's voice grows stronger.

"You are my one, and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me, tight. Oh you are my one, and only, you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight and you'll be alright. You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin."

Quinn lets out a shaky gasp and raises a hand to her mouth. Puck looks up in concern opening his eyes for the first time since he had started singing. Quinn just shakes her head, signalling for him to continue.

Puck grins a small smile and his voice drops again, low and calm sailing across the room winning the hearts of mother and daughter whether he had planned to or not.  
>"With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin, finger nails the size of a half grain of rice, and eyelids closed to be soon opened wide. A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes." Puck stands up and walks towards Quinn who's mouth has formed a small cute 'o' of shock, tears still running gracefully down her flushed cheeks. His hand strums the guitar lightly as Puck holds her gaze still singing slightly huskily.<p>

"And I'll hold you tightly, but tell you nothing but truth, if you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you." Suddenly Puck abandons his guitar and holds out a hand. Quinn grabs it without a second thought and next thing she knows they are swaying together in the silence of the room.

Puck begins to sing into her ear as they clutch at each other desperately.

"You are my one, and only, and you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. Oh you are my one, and only, and you can lie with me, with your tiny feet when your half asleep, I'll leave you be, right in front of me for a couple weeks. So I can keep you safe."

Puck pulls away from the embrace cupping Quinn's face in his hands and his sings loud and clear echoing through the empty school. He wipes away her tears with his thumb.

"'Cause you are my one, and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. Oh you are my one, and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. And you'll be alright."

And then they are kissing. Sweetly, softly and delicate not wanting to break the moment. Quinn is crying again quietly, her heart breaking with every sob.

"We can do this Quinn, I've figured out a plan and everything. We can make this work, you and me, and the baby. It's all gonna be alright, I promise."

"No-Puck-I...I" Quinn pushes herself out of his arms.

She seems to struggle to take a breath in, Puck starts towards her concern fleeting across his features.

"I'm giving her away."

He freezes, his whole body tenses up. Time seems to stop as her words slice through him.

"I'm giving her to the adoption agency, I decided today. Oh my god, Puck I can't do this. I can't look after a baby-my parents. My dad…I'm just a kid-you can't-I'm sorry I have to go-"

She turns and runs out of the room leaving Puck with fresh tears streaming down his face, he stands in the now darkening light for what seems like years before he suddenly seems to spring into life and sprints down the corridor after her. After his daughter. After Quinn Fabray. After the girl who turned his life upside down.

He's too late.

She's already gone.


End file.
